


2D Minecraft [Dropped]

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Story Fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Master Mode (Terraria), Readers have impact on this story, Streamer!Sapnap, Streaming, Terraria - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: "In this livestream, we coded it so that Minecraft becomes 2D. There are more bosses and enemies while we share one brain cell. We are also playing on Master Mode, "for the worthy" seed. Will we beat the game? Stick around to find out.Also, according to Twitch statistics, only a small percentage of people that watch my livestream are actually following. So if you end up enjoying this video, considering following. It's free, and you can always unfollow. Enjoy the video."-----------------------Dream Team plays Terraria for the first time and decides to play Master Mode, "For The Worthy" seed.(This story will be built from my own Terraria gameplay. If you would like something to be included in the story, consider joining my livestreams. It's free and contributes to the story.)[Dropped due to community's lack of interest]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Story Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010505
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a start to end Terraria gameplay. To make it easier to write this story, I'm making my own playthrough for a base gameplay. Feel free to join the livestream if you want to include something in this story.
> 
> You can find me on Twitch.tv/lumichiz

"Hello!" Dream said to his viewers after seeing Sapnap's viewership went up to 2k viewers.

"Hi!" George exclaimed as he continues to set up his game.

"Hello." Sapnap waved at his webcam. He decided to show his face for today's stream.

"In this livestream, we coded it so that Minecraft becomes 2D. There are more bosses and enemies while we share one brain cell. We are also playing on Master Mode, "for the worthy" seed. Will we beat the game? Stick around to find out.

Also, according to Twitch statistics, only a small percentage of people that watch my livestream are actually following. So if you end up enjoying this video, considering following. It's free, and you can always unfollow. Enjoy the video." Dream read out from his script. They were playing Terraria today on stream, which was somewhat like a 2D Minecraft. So, why not modify his intro to make this slightly more entertaining.

"All the people who plays this game is going to hunt you down, Dream." Sapnap laughed, getting on the character creation screen.

"What kind of character should I make, Dream?" George asked, as he flipped through the different section of the character creation screen.

"I don't know? Maybe something similar to your Minecraft skin?" Dream replied, while thinking how he could recreate a greenscreen character. He decided to make every single part of his character green, setting the skin tone to a light green and his outfit to a slightly darker green. The colour of his character's eye is also similar to the colour of his eyes in real life.

While George and Dream didn't know what to choose, Sapnap was very decisive, picking a white shirt with black innershirt and black pants with white shoes. His character was almost just black and white.

"This game is going to be too easy. I'm setting my character to hardcore, since I'm so hardcore." Sapnap clicked on Hardcore, where it shows that the character does not respawn after death.

"You're an idiot Sapnap. You're gonna die and we'll have to wait for you again." George checked the description for Hardcore and laughed at Sapnap's dumb decision.

"You're just jealous cause I'm so hardcore, and you're weak." Sapnap created his character and started to create a world.

"So, since I'm doing the streaming, I'll be hosting the server. All hail server owner Sapnap!" Sapnap cheered as he created a large Master Mode world, setting the seed as "for the worthy". "That's so dumb." Dream groaned softly, thinking about Sapnap treating himself as superior for being the host.

A moment later, the world was created. Dream and George joined onto the server through Steam.

"Wow, the world looks so flat." Dream stared at the 2d trees, which surprisingly had more animation than Minecraft trees.

"I can't punch the tree!" George mouse clicking could be heard through the mic. He was clicking on the tree, while holding his sword, but the tree wouldn't get cut.

Sapnap switched to his axe in his hotbar and tried to cut the tree. 

"How did you do that Sapap? Also, look! The tree fell down!" George exclaimed as he watches the wood fall from the tree. He also realised while Sapnap was cutting down that tree, 2 rotten eggs fell out and he collected it.

George tried to cut another tree beside the tree that Sapnap cut, however, while he was chopping down that tree, a bomb fell out.

"What is that?" George scream, seeing the strange thing in front of him. Before they could comprehend what it was, it had exploded, knocking 72 HP off from George.

"Ouch! I need food! I have 1 heart left!" George shouted in fear, scared to be the first to die.

Dream started wheezing, laughing at George misfortune to have a bomb drop in front of him. A slime disguised as a bunny started hopping towards Dream. 

"Look at this deformed bunny. It has a round translucent body." Dream cursor hovered over the bunny looking creature.

It took one more hop, before it touches Dream and knocked 42 HP off him.

"WAIT! THAT'S A SLIME!" Dream shouted as he realised the cursor said "Slime 100/100".

George and Sapnap just laughed from the corner of Dream's screen, looking at Dream getting attacked by a such a cute looking creature and Dream panicking.

"I CAN"T HIT THIS SLIME." Dream slams him table as he claims the first death in this world. The slime kept bouncing around him. With just a copper shortsword, it was hard to aim at the slime and hit it.

"I'll kill that slime for you." Sapnap jokingly walked forward towards the slime. He swung his sword a few times, before realising how hard it was to actually use it.

"GEORGEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Sapnap screamed as he tried to run away from the slime. Unfortunately, the slime touches Sapnap's character and he died, turning into a ghost.

Dream had respawn, still kind of upset that he was beaten by a small slime.

"Uhh, I think I might have a problem." Sapnap realised as he float around as a ghost. There was no way for him to continue playing.

"I told you Sapnap! Why did you even pick Hardcore." George shouted at Sapnap as he tried to collect more wood.

"Wouldn't it be funny if I beaten this game in Hardcore on my first try?" Sapnap laughed it off, trying to create another character.

"I can't create another character without leaving the world. I think you guys might get disconnected as well." Sapnap clicked on Exit World to return to the main menu page. From there, he create another character, similar to the previous character. This time, he set it to Softcore.

"Okay, I'm getting back into the game." Sapnap entered the world.

"I should have been host." Dream grumbled, unhappy he lost the fight with Sapnap earlier for the host of the server. 

"Okay, I'm in." Sapnap tried to gather wood while the other two were still trying to connect into the server.

"HELP! DREAM!" George screamed as a slime appeared beside where he had spawn.

"I'M NOT EVEN IN YET!" Dream shouted back at George, frustrated that it's taking forever for his client to join the server.

"NO, NO, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" George extreme high-pitch screams blew everyone's eardrums as he died to the slime. RIP Twitch viewers' ears.

"And that's one death for everyone." Sapnap wanted to start a death count, to prove he is the best player.

Dream finally managed to join the server, and watched as the slime started approaching him. 

"What is this SLIME?" Dream ran away to the far right of the screen before trying to run back to the left, where Sapnap was.

Coincidentally, George had just respawn and Dream, together with the slime, was approaching him at a fast rate.

"DREAM! DON'T BRING HIM TO ME!" George shouted as he ran towards the left, away from the slime and Dream.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" Dream tried to stab the slime once which failed and continued to run to the left.

At some point, Dream caught up to George and they started running together, with similar character movement. Sapnap, who had went down to the small cave was just watching them run, giggling away.

"SAPNAP! HELP US!" George screamed as another slime appeared from the other direction.

"George, I'll protect you!" Dream tried to jump in front of George with the shortsword and stabbed the slime. George, facing the other side, held his sword and started trying to stab the slime as well.

"I got your back, Dream!" George tried to protect Dream from behind.

Sapnap, who was having a calm and good time with his chat just laughed at them. "Look at Dream! What a simp! He's lucky that George simps for him back."

Unfortunately, the slimes jumped over their head, killing the both of them together. Both of their respawn timer started running, while Sapnap muted his Teamspeak mic to talk to chat, who was providing some help on the basic.


	2. Day 1 - Part 2

"THIS SLIME WON'T STOP KILLING ME." George screeches as he was chased by a small blue slime. Dream had followed Sapnap underground to hide from the mobs.

"You idiot!" Dream wheezed, "You should have came underground with me."

"I barely had any wood." George stared at the 20 wood in his hotbar.

"I could have shared mine with you." Dream broke two blocks above his head to allow George to jump in.

George tried to sprint in, but end up running past the hole due to his movement speed. He quickly ran slightly backward to attempt to enter the hole again.

"BLOCK UP!" George panic after he fell down the hole and the slime was approaching the hole.

"Okay, okay!" Dream filled the two blocks with dirt, covering the entrance of their small underground bunker.

"Press escape for crafting menu?" Sapnap read his chat. He press escape, but didn't notice the small crafting menu at the bottom left of the screen.

"I don't see it. Chat are you trolling me?" Sapnap was suspicious of his chat, wouldn't be the first time chat tried to troll him.

"It's there Sapnap, you're blind." Dream crafted a workbench by clicking on the item on the crafting menu.

"So, this is a crafting table?" Dream placed down the workbench, watching the number of items he can craft increase.

"Oh George~" Dream thought of something funny.

"What Dream?" George started moving his character closer to Dream. He was following Sapnap underground, but came back up after Dream said that. Sapnap build a decent staircase while he did a bit of mining, similar to Minecraft mining staircase.

"This game sucks! I can't find a single piece of ore anywhere!" Sapnap groaned out as he continued to dig downwards. For a game that looked like it would be easier to find ores, he is not finding much. "That's it! I'm digging straight down!" He finally screamed in frustration from mining.

George finally reach Dream and the workbench, seeing Dream standing right beside the workbench.

"George come here and jump." Dream moved his character slightly forward and walked back and forth, in front of the workbench.

George walked towards the workbench, ready to press the spacebar. The moment he pressed the spacebar and his character landed on the workbench, Dream walked backwards until he was covering about half of the workbench. He then moved his character slightly forward, little by little.

The image of crafting table and the clip of Sapnap sped through George's mind from looking at what Dream was doing.

"DREAM!" George shouts in realisation. "I'm not even standing on a crafting table." George does a small "huff" sound, jumping off and away from the workbench.

"This is a crafting table George." Dream laughed and followed George as he approach Sapnap's hole.

George wanted to move his character until it was on the last two blocks before the hole, but he didn't stop his character fast enough. George fell down the hole with a scream and a death screen, with a message "Gogy fell to their death"

Dream immediately starting wheezing while Sapnap laughs and tries to talk, "You... How... How are you... so bad at this!" Sapnap crack up even more, his character running left right at a fast speed, having a seizure.

"It was an accident!" George tries to cover up his mistake, slightly embarrassed that he died from fall damage.

"Yeah sure! Just admit you're a noob." Sapnap jokingly scorn at George, laughing as he walks back and sees George's tombstone.

Dream quickly defending George's honour. "Don't be so mean Sapnap."

"Woah woah woah, now you're defending George? What happened to laughing at his misfortunes?" Sapnap jokingly acted hurt by Dream's words, that he would take George's side.

Dream kept silence, trying to ignore evidence of him simping for George.

Many more minutes of mining, Sapnap screen showed something blue in the corner. It was like glowing blue dirt, with white mushroom. The mushroom had some dark blue spots on it and seemed to glow along with the blue grass.

Curious, Sapnap mined downwards, not watching out for the cave right below him. When he broke the last block that was keeping him in his hole, he felt onto the blue dirt underneath, taking some fall damage.

"Ouch" Sapnap said on reflex, hearing his character taking damage. He looked over to his health bar to see how much damage he took.

"That's a lot of damage for a small fall." Sapnap stared at his one and a half heart. Losing three and a half heart for a short fall, that's insane. He better watch his own step, before he becomes George V2 and falls to his death.

Sapnap found some iron and dug towards it, opening a hole between him and the floor below. A cave bat which was flying in the area flew straight at him.

The bat tapped on Sapnap’s character and his character was immediately replaced by a tombstone. “Sapdaddy was removed from IDIOTS by cave bat”

“How is that fair? It did one-shotted me.” Sapnap groaned as he waited for his respawn timer to turn 0. So far, Dream is the only person with one death.

“THIS BIRD!” George suddenly scream, with Dream slightly panicky voice mumbling “run”.

They decided to explore the left side of the world and found a desert biome. On that beautiful (not really) desert, there were vultures waiting at the surface. George got slightly too close to one, and it was aggro-ed by him. Now, that vulture is out for blood, trying to kill both of them.

“There’s another one.” Dream pointed out as they continued to run towards their left. Another vulture was waiting at the surface and they can’t turn back, unless they want to get hit by the vulture.

The resting vulture flew up, and started to fly similarly to the previous one chasing them. The vulture started to pick up a bit of speed and swoop down towards Dream.

Dream quickly held his copper shortsword, aiming it to stab at the vulture. The moment the vulture was close enough, Dream clicked his mouse, stabbing the vulture. The vulture took a little knock-back and started to fly upwards, slowing down slightly.

Taking the opportunity while the bird seemed like it’s not coming down, both of them ran back to the right, going back to spawn. They didn’t want to go too far off, only to die.

Back to Sapnap, he managed to get back into the caves without dying. Going into the glowing mushroom biome, he found a lot of pots and started breaking them with his pickaxe. One of the pot dropped a placed bomb.

“Is that?” Sapnap looked closer at the object in front of his character. “Is that a BOMB?” He realised what was in front of him and quickly jumped out of the way. The bomb exploded shortly after, breaking a few blocks around the area.

“That was close.” Sapnap wiped his slightly sweaty hand onto his hoodie.

Out of the corner of his screen, he saw the two idiots joining him underground. Looks like everyone was going to mine before they do more exploring of the world.


	3. Day 2 - Part 1

The guy wearing the green hoodie raises his arms, holding the axe tightly in his hands. He swings it downwards, creating a little dent on the wood at the bottom of the tree. The tree started shaking, a little unstable with the loss of support as the log became thinner. The tree tumbled over, shattering into small pieces of wood and the green character walked over it, picking it up.

"I got some wood!" Dream exclaimed as he continues to chop more trees. They wanted to try building a house to protect themselves, as well as to spawn NPCs since their demolitionist had died in the previous stream. Looking at guides online, they found out that to spawn new NPCs, they had to build suitable housing for them. An easy way for them to spawn NPCs is to build rectangle boxes, with a set of table and chair as well as proper lighting. They also needed to build backgrounds, something different from Minecraft to prevent the spawn of enemies as well as to make the box into a suitable environment for NPCs.

Dream was just gathering wood, while George was flattening out the land, allowing them to build a house on it. Sapnap was just chilling with the chests, hiding away from the slimes that were trying to get to him above the block. He was still pretty weak, they didn't have proper armor yet or good weapons.

Sapnap decided to make use of some of the ores they mined in the previous stream to make some weapons for them. His character stood in-between the chest and the anvil, allowing him to use the chest while accessing the anvil. He expands the crafting menu, showing all the available items that he could craft with the items that he have at the moment.

He hovered his mouse over the individual icons, showing the name of the item as well as the damage that the tools do. He skimmed through all the swords, looking at which sword does the largest amount of damage while being able to craft it for all three of them.

The armors also provided a small amount of defence. Counting the amount of bars that they collected, he made a full set of iron armor for each of them as well as silver swords. The iron armor had a set bonus as well, giving them 2 extra armor for wearing the entire set.

Sapnap put on the armor, covering himself with iron.

"Ewww! This armor looks terrible!" Sapnap points his cursor at his character, emphasizing the iron helmet on his head. The helmet covers nearly his entire face, showing only the small dots of his eyes. The colour of the iron helmet looks horrible, too used to the white version of Minecraft.

He walks over to George, who was getting attacked by the slimes while trying to place down some pieces of wood on the floor. He uses the new shiny silver sword and swings it towards the green slime. The slime took a large amount of knockback from the critical damage, hitting George who was in the way.

George's character perish, chopped in half by the slime.

"Sapnap! Why did you hit it towards me!" George shouts out, blaming Sapnap for his death. If Sapnap didn't hit that slime, he could have kept it at bay, slowly killing it.

"Sorry! I didn't think it would knock towards it." Sapnap quickly spluttered out an apology, collecting George's coins which fell on the floor from his death and making a few slashes on the slime, killing it.

"I was right there, obviously it was going to kill me." George points out, suspicious that Sapnap was trying to purposely kill him. If he had at least one brain cell, he would have known that it would knock the slime towards him, and he was at such low health.

"It was an accident!" Sapnap tries apologising again, standing beside where George would spawn.

Dream came back, after planting the acorns into the ground so that more trees would grow. He had collected a decent amount of wood, hopefully enough for them to finish the house.

The moon covered by dark clouds were lightly shining over them, the monsters out to play again as it turns night. Zombies started approaching them from both directions, some holding nothing in their hands, some holding torches and some holding zombie arms. Eyeballs were also flying in the air, blinking as it swoops down towards their characters.

By this time, Sapnap had dropped the armors as well as swords on them, allowing them to gear themselves up for the battle. They were planning to hide again though, not really interested in such a fight. They still barely do any damage, about 1/8 of the enemies' health with their nesw sword. It was so different from Minecraft, where they could easily 3 shot a zombie while keeping their distance.

They ran towards their little hiding spot underground, only to realised it was covered by the wood that George placed down. They couldn't mine fast enough before they were attacked by the zombies, knocking them away from the hole.

The armors felt useless against them, zombies still dealing nearly 60% of their entire health and dying really quickly. George was attacked by a zombie with a zombie arm, dealing more damage than his entire health bar and instantly killing him, starting the wave of death.

Sapnap soon followed along, dying from being unable to knock the zombies as well as the eyeballs away from him. Dream couldn't hold on much longer, dropping a large amount of money as he dies.

George respawns, only for the zombies to be waiting at the spawn point. He tries to jump to dodge the zombie, but the zombies in Terraria were smarter, better than Minecraft. They jumped along with George, preventing him from going over them and dealing a large amount of damage onto George.

"What? The zombies can jump?" George looks at his computer in disbelief. Why are zombies allowed to jump in this game.

He dies again, not being able to defend himself from the mobs coming at him from both sides. As he departs from the world, Sapnap came back to life. He didn't even stand a chance though, the zombie instantly killing him with the zombie arm.

"I'm getting spawn camped!" Sapnap groans out, mad at this zombie who was still hanging around their spawn point.

The gravestones keeps increasing as they kept dying against the zombie as well as the few eyeballs flying around. They had so many deaths, they created an entire gravestone biome, the land turning dark and covered with a thin layer of smoke.

"This is going to be a long night..." Sapnap tries to swing his sword the moment he respawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on twitch.tv/lumichiz  
> I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: @Lumichiz


End file.
